Name Requests via PM
This is the list of card name requests that LHK's friends from Pojo started to PM him to be added to the wiki. Carnage Infinity Wave I * Dragon Shifter * Metaphys Neos * Diamondplate Thornwolf * Enraged Warwolf of the Scorched Mountains Wave II * Hollow Soldier * Sticky Swordsman * Crowd Control * Crash Course In Brain Surgery * Barian's Betrayal * Astral Boost * Acidust Assailant * Collossus Firedrake * Land of Confusion * Enter, the Dragon * Pendulum Pendant Wave III * Sticky Spider * Madolche Mochasician * Teachings of the Tainted * Legendary Six Samurai - Kenshi * Serena, Siren of the Nekroz * Dystopian Guardian of the Forbidden Tomb * Yubel Reborn * Burial Under the Sea * Banisher of Tributes * Meklord Empress Mendiell * Fairy Lord Caraul * Berserking Marauder Wave IV * Weathering the Storm * Legendary Knight - Artorigus the Grand * Gravekeeper's Scout * Gravebound Keeper * Unwavering Faith * Magician of the Clouds * Clown Magician * Woodsage of the Mysterious Forest * Fortress of Hope * Fortress of Frost * Fortress of Shadows * Fortress of Impregnable Stone * Fortress of Cinders * Fortress of Galeforce Gusts * Diamond Dust Defender * Frenetic Frantic Fighting Force of the Fearless Fortress * The Dude Abides * Crown of Swords * Path of Daggers * Winter's Heart * The Wheel of Time * The Eye of the World * The Great Hunt * The Dragon Reborn * The Shadow Rising * The Fires of Heaven * Lord of Chaos * Crossroads of Twilight * Knife of Dreams * The Gathering Storm * Towers of Midnight * A Memory of Light Wave V * Cavern of Corrosion * On Thin Ice * Truth Seeker * Irrational Fears * Wave of Darkness * Putty Spy * Wraithful Intentions * Black and Wight * X-Force: Warriors of the Mysterious Galaxy * Clocked Out * Swarm of Interplanetary Bugbots * Soul Transplant * Megido Blademaster * Rain of Chaos * Compact Cannons * Blaster Blader * El Shaddoll Shadir * Unholy Alliance * Quick Blast Wave VI * Divine Deity - Dragon Dancer * Qlimactic Clash * Sky Diva * Atlantean Paladin * Scarlet Cleansing * Ritual of Purity * Cloud Nine * A Little Pick Me Up * An Uneventful Battle * A For Effort * Wicked Goblin * Secret Tunnel * Mind Prison * Poison Fog * Arrow Rain * Exposed Munitioms * Fueling the Flames * Sacred Priest of Waterfalls * Sanctum of Blossoms * The Thing From the Bog * Hyper Fighter Syndrome Wave VII * Wyvern's Roost * Untimely Unrest * Sea Wolf * Sealing Ceremony of White Feathers * Whitewinged Birdragon * Horus' Ascension * Keymaster Gerald * Blacksoul Gardna * Nekroz of Goyo * Destruction Aura * Whitewinged Mage - Eagle * Whitewinged Scout - Hawk * Whitewinged Knight - Tern * Safe House * Ash Asp * Exhibit A * Poison Bandit * The Mummy Returned * Destruction HERO - Tanaba * Destruction HERO - Asuka * Grim Battol * Destiny HERO - Ogreshi * The Burning Forest * Electrostatic Larva Wave VIII * Whitewinged Protector - Dove * White Screen * Flash of White * Whitewinged Soldier - Hawk * Whitewinged Sapper - Swallow * Whitewinged Fury * Temple of White * White Wind * Whitewinged Marshal - Condor * Whitewinged Priest - Wren Wave IX * Up A Creek * Without A Paddle * Like Shooting Fish In A Barrel * I Can Do This, With One Arm Tied Behind My Back * Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Ishmail * Silver-Eyed Sword Bearer - Tristaan * Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Gastone * Silver-Eyed Shield Bearer - Kingston * Secret Identity * Darkened Skies * Qlicks and Blips * Forlorn Forecast * Superheavy Samurai Steelsoul Sword * Torn To Pieces * Trenches * Euthanasia * Skin O' My Teeth * Black Hole Sun * Deal With the Devil * Shot In the Dark * Faster * Chthonian Titan * Chthonian Giant * Chthonian Champion * Mermaid's Curse * Barbaric Brutality * Big Bluff * Hidden Vault * Arch Maiden of Azure Eyes * Gravekeeper's Wraith * Gravekeeper's Thief * Forced Transformation * Reqiuem For A Friend * Countdown To Extinction * Obliteration Beam * Whitewinged Serpent * Chaotic Seraphim * White Quickening * Frozen * Dread Opinicus * Coldfire Magic Wave X * Hypertension Supernova * Banished Infidel * Madolche Trufflibrarian * Spore Warrior * Chthonian War Council * Imprisoned Soul * Bishop of Malworship * Count of the Dreadwraiths * Duke of the Dreadwraiths * Terrorknight Adam * Daycaster Julius * Terrorknight Ivor * Daycaster Henri * Fragile Armor * Fragile Mirror * Fragile Mind Wave XI * Destiny HERO - Dread Pikeman * Evil HERO - Black Fog * Chthonian Battle Beast * Chthonian Wrath Soul * Chthonian Spike Warden * Death From Below * Doll of Emptiness * Doll of Joy * Doll of Sin * Doll of the Dread Queen * Doll of the Fallen Emperor Wave XII * The Threat Is Real * Hail To the King * Footsteps * Trenches * Fire Fire * Doll of Gloom * Doll of Respite * Doll of the Harrowed Herald * Doll of the Dreaded Oni * Doll of Rot * Doll of Spite * Dollhouse of the Hundred Horrors Wave XIII * Dollhouse of Dreaded Dreams * Restitching * Doll of Forlorn Magic * Doll of the Iron Magician * Doll of Icy Sadness * Magician of Inverted Scales * Magician of Unbalanced Scales * Salamander Summoner * Murky Depth Shipwrecker * Knowledge Keeper of the Crimson Skies * Black Hole Knight * Wizardwitch of Duality * Forest of Spearits Wave XIV * Indestructible Battle Lord of the Black Army * Doll of Rampage * Doll of Mutation * Marionette of Misfortune * Strings of Manipulation * Eagle Rider of the Plains * Sylvan Toucanut * Death of the Nobility * Monarch of the Macabre * Earthquake Kraken * Swift Archer of the Treetops * Goldfiend Tactition * Sonic Slime * Pungent Pudding * Silver Serpent Wave XV * Mumbo Mountain * Treasure Trove Cove * Clanker's Cavern * Bubble Gloop Swamp * Freezezy Peak * Gobi's Valley * Rusty Bucket Bay * Click Clock Wood * Mayahem Temple * Glitter Gulch Mine * Witchyworld * Jolly Roger's Lagoon * Terrydactyland * Hailfire Peaks * Grunty Industries * Cauldron Keep Wave XVI * Glacier Dragoon * Voltier Barbarian * Behemoth of the Scorched Basin * Mutant Mind Hive * Mist Wisp * Clear Sky Gardna * Revenant of the Forlorn Fjord * Instant Revenge * Invasion of the Ice Golems * Grand Gallantry * Mud Pool of Rebirth * Hero of the Unsung Wars * Galactic Oberdragon * Backlash of the Furious Fusion * Pixel Pugilist * Forbidden Underworld Library Wave XVII * Black Guard - Knight * Black Guard - Squire * Black Guard - Shock Trooper * Black Guard - Archer * Black Guard - Phalanx * Black Guard - Pikeman * Black Guard - Defender * Black Guard - Axeman * Black Guard - Swordsman * Black Guard - Paladin * Black Guard Shield Tactics * Black Guard Assault Tactics * Black Guard Defense * Black Guard Charge Horn Wave XVIII * Black Guard - Captain * Black Guard - Scribe * Black Guard - Templar * Black Guard - General * Empress of the Guard * Princess of the Guard * Prince of the Guard * Black Guard - Elite Guard * Black Guard - Marshal * Black Guard - Footman * Black Guard - Cavalry * Black Guard Arrow Storm * Black Guard Shield Wall * Black Guard Turtle Tactics * Black Guard Royalty Wall Formation * Black Guard Retreat Wave XIX * Black Guard - Lanceman * Black Guard - Legionnaire * Black Guard - Messenger * Desdroid Virus Carrier * Desdroid Mind Hacker * Desdroid Cyber Snatcher * Desdroid Mother Computer * Desdroid Network * Desdroid Complex * Desdroid Hack Amplification * Desdroid Zeta Assault * Desdroid Firewall Infiltration Wave XX * Desdroid Junk Filer * Desdroid Debugger * Desdroid Wireframe Protector * Desdroid Mainframe * Alpha Seeker * Black Blaster * Isotope Hunter * Rad Beast - Nuke Boar * Poised and Ready * Wreath of the Titans * Supreme Emperor * Venom Bog * Irridescent Dreadragon Wave XXI * Rad Beast - Atomic Warg * Rad Beast - Glowing Coyote * Rad Beast - Hot Raptor * Rad Beast - Isotope Hyena * Rad Beast - Geiger Badger * Rad Beast's Meltdown * Rad Beast's Detonation * Rad Beast's Half Life * Rad Beast's Core Destabilization * Rad Beast's Fallout * Pyrotech Incinerator * X-Type Proto Soldier * Vanity's Protector * Ouroboros' Lair * Dystopian Cityscape * Lair of the Firehawk * Hyperion Domination * Gift of Gilt Wave XXII * Rad Beast - Hazard Hog * Rad Beast - Nuclear Lion * Rad Beast - Isotope Wyrm * Rad Beast - Meltdown Liger * Desdroid Cerebral Hacker * Desdroid Psyonic Slasher * Desdroid Bionic Snare * Desdroid's Mother Brain * Seer of Fate - Adrian * Seer of Fate - Angelica * Masked Desperado * Masked Samurai * Ring Warrior Arm Bar * Cage Match * No Holds Barred * Ring Warrior Head Scissors * Ring Warrior Frankensteiner * Ring Warrior Back Breaker Wave XXIII * Imaginight Adreus * Imaginight Antarus * Imaginight High Templar Darian * Imaginight High Templar Hugh * Imaginight Grand Paladin Therese * Imaginight Grand Paladin Victer * Psy Asylum * Draining Force * Skull Fighter Pirate * Skull Fighter Raider * Skull Fighter Captain * Skull Fighter Mercenery * Skull Fighter Skirmisher * Revival Chant * Skull of Curses * Battle Chant * Intense Skirmish Wave XXIV * Rad Alert * Nuclear Blaster * Arch Archfiend Zombie Caller * Druid of Gloom * Prince of Punishment * Florist Fire * Mermail Abysstitan * Mermail Abyysstalker * Mermail Abysstriton * Junk Genie * Junk Twister * Dirty Deeds * Long Way Down * Shepherd of Fire * Rock and Roll Train * Amaranthe * Faster Wave XXV * Fusion Cannon * Chronoscepter * Shockwave Cannon * Pulse Cannon * Plasma Rifle Soldier * Razorwind * Scorpion Missle Launcher * Proximity Fragmentation Mine Layer * Fireswarm * Cerebral Bore * Cerebral Possesser * Flechette Cannon * Ricochet Explosive * Electro Shredder * Charge Dart Rifle * Warblade Wave XXVI * Supersonic Boulder Hurler * Lanceman of the Dark Corps * Menacing Glare * Princess of Purity and Might * Thief of the Infinite Sands * Bubble Tortoise * Flame Gigantes * Vivid Valley of the Ancient Wyverns * Ancient Wyvern of the Permafrost * Ancient Wyvern of the Lost Age * Ancient Wyvern of the Dark Ages * Ancient Wyvern of the Bright Beginning * Ancient Wyvern of the Forgotten Ruins * Ancient Ancestor of the Ancient Wyverns * Ancient Giant of the Frozen Machines * Ancient Titan of Forgotten Promices * Mechanical Monstrocity of the Plaguelands * Tempesta Tyrant Wave XXVII * Snowbound Crossroads * Snowblind Defile * Heavy Infantry Takeover * Nightmare Battlescape * Terrain of the Electric Demons * Plains of Sol Ameona * Ruingate * Spacial Frontier * Negative Space-Time Continuum * Florist's Greenhouse * Great Casino of Ill Gotten Luck * Twilight Cathedral * Interspacial Rend * Dragonic Transformation Dimension Wave XXVIII * Forest of Deep Sorrow * Headless Headhunter * Sorrowful Maiden * Flame-Warped Warwolf * Brutal Scarecrow of the Sorrowful Forest * Bewitched Dark Rider of the Sorrowful Forest * The Forgotten Prisoner * The Forgotten Queen * Deathstalker * Servant of the Hidden Blade - Seth * Prince of the Shadowed Blade - Lucian * Queen of the Silent Blade - Hilda * Lumbering Giant of the Everwood * Off With His Head! * Off With Her Head! * Destiny of the Bespelled Watchman * Sweet Poison * Spider Horde of the Sorrowful Forest * Infernity Chieftan * Double Deviled Dice Wave XXIX * Sinister Telepath of the Sorrowful Forest * Revenant of the Sorrowful Forest * Hazardous Trickster of the Sorrowful Forest * Nightmare Reaper of the Sorrowful Forest * Twilight Fighter of the Sorrowful Forest * Eerie Swarm of the Sorrowful Forest * Forboding Castle of the Sorrowful Forest * Dancing Shadows In the Sorrowful Forest * Cryptic Runes In the Sorrowful Forest * Deadly Contagion of the Sorrowful Forest * Riddle of the Sorrowful Forest * Tree Snare of the Sorrowful Forest * Strange Mist of the Sorrowful Forest * Rubble Giant of the Neverwood * Claws of A Terrible Tyrant * Phantasmal Mists * Darksea Barge * Darksea Mariner * Darksea Scavenger Wave XXX * Savage Sprite of the Sorrowful Forest * Strangle Vines of the Sorrowful Forest * Thorn Titan of the Sorrowful Forest * Ghastly Piper of the Sorrowful Forest * Forlorn Wraith of the Sorrowful Forest * Venomous Weed Beast of the Sorrowful Forest * Doomed Travelers In the Sorrowful Forest * Mighty Fortress In the Sorrowful Forest * Poison Ooze In the Sorrowful Forest * Feeling of Gloom * Sorrowful Embrace * Sorrow's Beckoning * Poison Mist In the Sorrowful Forest * Slumber Fog of the Sorrowful Forest * Follow the Signs! * Shriek of Terror * Deadly Umpact * D.D. Mountain Conquerer Wave XXXI * Frightborg * Grand Schemer * Noxious Erupter * Unfledged Chicks * Darkmind Aurora * Shadowfiend Asuka * Shadowstrike Laura * Shadowgrave Victoria * Chaos Clown of the Nevervoid * Overwatcher From the Lost Dimension * Amberian Dawn * Souless Wanderer * Maniac Warden From the Mysterious Prison * Ruinous World * Killing Instinct Dreadstorm Phoenix Wave I * Promethean Fire * Hresvelger * Ziusudra's Sin * Girtablulu * Susano-o * Deus Ex Wave II * Cursed Mirror of the Everliving * Quantum Spark Dragon * Quantum Spark Wyvern * Buster Blader the Quantum Spark Swordsman * Ritual of the Quantum Spark * Quantum Spark Queen